New Recruits
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: I just thought of this listening to some music and said "Why not?" So this is why I have posted this. I kind of wrote this ahead of time so kind of expect sudden updates. Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

_**New Recruits**_

_**Chapter 1: New Face, but oh so familiar**_

_Hey guys! I know that I haven't finished not __**one**__ of my stories but I just have to get this out. I got the idea for this while I was listening to "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys and "Diamonds" by Rihanna. I will include those songs at different points of the story, but to give this the extra kick it needs, I would suggest listening to Girl on Fire for the first chapter. Makes it more dramatic. Know what I'm sayin'?_

* * *

I looked back at the house, going down in flames. Pieces of ash at my feet as I watched; my pain going away bit by bit. After all this time, I felt free, but captivated at the same time. The fire reminded me of our meeting. It was ironic, yet stupid all the same. How could I let myself fall into his hands, when all he did was crush my soul…

"Rose, are you there?" I blinked a couple of times before coming back into reality. "What." My voice ice cold. "Boss has another mission for you." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Tell his sorry ass, I'll get there when I feel like it!" I yelled into the earpiece. "Alright, geez! Easy on the ears, will ya!" The line was cut. I'm twenty years old, my quills are just above my waist, and the I have same attitude; only colder. I learned to stand up for myself when Sonic had the nerve to actually hit me. I don't know what came over me, but I sent him to the hospital for at least a month or two. But what haunts me the most is that I showed him out in public. I lost fans quicker then than you could travel from Atlanta to Augusta. Where ever I went, people would shoot me dirty looks, others chose to spit on me, call me names, and even go as low as throwing things at me. The more I got used to, the testier I became. My so-called "friends" thought I shouldn't be in the group anymore because it was beginning to bring down their popularity to the citizens. I learned to survive by myself without anyone. Then I happened to meet a green hedgehog in the forest, standing outside my house. His eyes, cold as ice; his smirk, as cocky as ever. I don't see how I found myself working for him, but he needed a new recruit and I was just right for the job. I took it since I had nothing better to do.

Turns out, I was meant to be an assassin. Training hard and soon enough I was sent out into the world. My first job was to kill a serial rapist. Too easy! He follows women who he suspect not to have protection and attack. Boy, did I prove him wrong! With a swift thrust of my knife, he was down on his knees. How he begged for mercy… that help me get the inspiration to kill him. The more he yelled in pain, the harder I'd kick him in one of the worst places for a man. In record time, he was on ground with blood pooling around him and staining my gloves. I took them off and took out a pen. I drew a rose on the back and left them there. Scourge was impress and I was at the job full time. He seemed to take a liking to me and gets real protective when the other guys try to flirt with me. Really, I don't like them or him. I'm just leading him on until I get enough money to leave. I believe he pays me as little as possible so I stay around longer. With each mission, I make about $450. Plus, I use some of that money to buy enough groceries for the month.

I looked at the entrance to HQ. If that jackass told him what I said, like I said it, I'll never hear the end of it. I pushed the doors open and ran into somebody. "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" "I am so sorry, I was just going-" I looked at the person. She was a light blue hedgehog with black bangs covering her left eye, giving her the same look as me. Her eyes were jade green also. She looked at me through her bangs. For some reason, I felt at ease with her. It was like she was a younger version of me. "I'm sorry, I just got here and I'm supposed to find this girl named Rose…" "I'm agent Rose." She looked quite surprised. "Um, what a surprise. How did someone like you get a job like this?" I gave her a look. "Really, you're asking me this question when I think I should be the asking you that."

She laughed. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot." For what felt like the first time, I smiled. "Well, what do you need to see me about?" She held up a folder. I opened it. "He says you can train me by completing this mission. He said he'll triple the pay if you successfully kill him and take as long as you need." I looked around at the contents. I found what looked like the back of a picture and flipped it over. It was an enlarged security photo of two hedgehogs. Two more pictures caught my attention. That's what really surprised me the most. "Well, when do we get started?" I closed the folder and handed it back to her. "We're leaving tomorrow night, good enough for you?" She nodded eagerly. "But before you go, we need to go over some ground rules. For one thing, you need to act tougher than you are. I don't care if you make empty threats, never like someone rise up against you. Second, you should stop apologizing. You look lame to be honest." She nodded her head. "Anything else?" "I never got your name." She looked off to the side. "I-I'd rather not…" she said brushing her hair behind her ear. "You wanna get trained, don't you?" "Yes, I do!" "Tell me your name."

A gray squirrel walked by. "I'd listen to what she says." He said. The girl was glaring at his retreating form. I guess when she calmed down, she back to me. "My name is Mystique." "Is it now? I'll call you Misty for short." She smiled brightly. "You'd be the first to not make fun of my name." I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, what can I say? Your lucky I'm being nice today." That was the last I saw of Misty that day. I had a feeling that I couldn't shake off. Without her in my sight, I felt like I wasn't doing a good enough job at protecting her, like I'd seen her before. I don't get it…

* * *

_Hey again! Like I said, it just came to me and I started typing (on my off time) and there you have it! A brand new story. I was a little bit worried about posting this cause I had other stories to still keep up and I don't want to let my fans down._


	2. Let the Games Begin

**New Recruits**

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

_Normal POV_

Amy and Misty took their seats on the train with duffel bags at their sides. Their current destination was to get to Station Square where they would stake out the suspects. Amy honestly wasn't too ecstatic about going back to her hometown. In fact, she just nearly ready to jump out the train's window and run or die. Anything than being on this train going to Station Square… she'd even let Scourge get to know her like he always wanted to just not to be here… Okay, maybe she wouldn't. Misty, on the other hand, was excited beyond belief. This was her first field mission and she just got transferred. _'That Scourge guy must be really nice to let a rookie like me go on a field mission.' Misty thought._

Currently, Amy sat quietly, keeping to herself and listening to music with her headphones plugged in. Misty was reading a book and occasionally looking at the passengers that came and went. In just a few minutes they'd be in Station Square. It took one day and two trains rides to get there, but to Misty it was worth it.

"**Next stop: Station Square. We are now pulling into the Station Square station."** (Somehow that sounds wrong…)

Amy and Misty gathered their stuff and waited for the train to come to complete stop. As soon as it did, they rushed out and through the gates in the halls leading to the escalators going to the city. It was nearly five in the morning and the girls had no place to stay, save for a few crappy hotels that stayed open hoping for service.

"Ok, now what?" Misty questioned. Amy was standing lazily next to her, sleepy.

"Um… well, we need to sleep first. I think we should try that hotel." Amy said pointing in front of them. It was very convenient that it was right there and they only had to walk across the street.

Nodding, the two females made their way to the door. Stepping inside, they noted it was pretty decent. With the money Scourge gave them, they should be to book a room for at least a few days until they find a better one. The bell chime woke up an elderly man that was sleep with a dirty magazine on his face. He looked around thinking he was about to get robbed by late night criminals when he spotted the two hedgehogs in front of him.

"Eh? Well, what do you furries want?" he spoke.

"We need a place to stay for a couple of days noticed you were open, fleshy." Amy shot back. Misty was afraid that comment would enrage the human male and make him kick them to the curb.

"Alright. I got a two bedroom suite with a hot tub, one bathroom, and a small kitchen. The price of the night is 200 rings and 50 more each night ya stay. Unless you want to try and convince me to lower the price…" he was obviously asking for sex in return and Amy knew that. But Misty was completely oblivious to his request…

"What are you asking mister?" Misty said. Amy would've shut her up, but was too sleepy to even think about it.

"How about you and your little friend over there come here and find out?" he insisted. Amy was sleepy, but she wasn't that out of it. Misty started to make her way over there when Amy held her back and went first. When she close enough to the desk she reached and grabbed the man's collar.

"Amy!"

Amy brought the man close to her face with growl and fire in her eyes. She wasn't about to stand there and be talked to like a whore off the street.

"Listen, you little asshole! I've been on two trains in one day just to get here and I'm not about let you have your way for some goddamn room. You'll lower the price and I'll think of letting you live…" Amy threatened. The man of course was having second thoughts about his previous actions towards them. If he'd known it would get physically, he would have let them stay for free.

"Okay! Okay! I'll lower it to 95 rings for tonight and 25 for additional nights! Just don't hurt me…"

Amy let me go and put the rings on the desk and grabbed a key. Without another word, Amy lead the way to their new room.

* * *

"You could've been a little nicer last night. You probably gave him a heart attack!" Misty complained. She's been like this all morning. Amy hadn't had breakfast since the hotel was really crappy and provided cold food. Amy wasn't focusing on how the man felt, she wanted food and food she shall get.

"Misty, why don't you shut up and looked for a good restaurant. I'm hungry and you running that mouth of yours isn't helping." Amy shot back.

After some more walking, they came to a stop in front of a shopping mall. It had a food court, Amy was sure they had some type of food she liked. She was a picky eater, but when she let her hunger take over, the girl would even something she's allergic to if it was her only choice.

"How about some McDonald's?" Misty inquired. She was quite hungry herself.

Amy nodded and they stepped through the automatic double doors that parted themselves for their entrance. Looking at a directory near the front of the building, they found out the food court was on the very last level…which was two levels away from where they were currently standing. They would've taken the elevator, it wasn't broken much to Amy's dismay and had to walk down the escalators that wasn't on. After what seemed like hours, in Amy's head, they finally made to the food court where some stores were just opening. It was around nine o'clock in the morning and it was a Sunday. McDonald's sounded just right.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, that was satisfying…" Misty said after she threw her tray away.

"Yeah, whatever. You just remember why we're here. If you even think abut getting close to some troublemakin' asshole that's good for nothing I'll kick your ass and his." Amy warned. She was a first-timer after all. She had to learn through cold, hard facts.

"I won't. By the looks of it, every man here just seem to like a girl that looks hot and likes it rough.." Misty trailed off. She saw Amy expression… one that showed pain…

"Are you okay?" Misty asked. Amy nodded, shaking the look off her face and replacing it with her usually hard and cold one. In truth, she was not okay. What Misty had said not even seconds ago reminded her of what… or _whom_ to be more precise, lived in this very city. She was still a virgin, but she remembers so vaguely what had almost become her deflowering…

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Why is that hedgehog staring at us…"

Amy looked to where she was looking and instantly became defensive. She wanted to be in another place at this very moment, but knew she had to make it happen herself. She grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her off climbing the nonmoving escalators and into the restroom.

"I ask a simple question and get pulled into the bathroom. May I ask why?" Misty said.

"That _hedgehog_ is one of our suspects." Amy explained clearly.

Misty held a face of shock and confusion. For a secret, on-the-run fugitive… he was pretty cute. Both knew exactly who the guy was and to Amy it was excruciatingly painful.

"Okay, so do we cuff him now? I really would like to use those things. Looks fun." Misty said. Amy hit the side of her face, receiving an 'ouch' for the sky blue hedgehog.

"No, we don't cuff him now. We aren't cops, we're special agents. And you need to know this is Secret Agents 101: always get to know the suspect first. That way, he won't suspect anything and then when he least expects it, we pounce." Amy said.

Understanding, Misty nodded. Finally on the same page, they headed towards the door when they collided -Amy collided- into a person. Misty stood back watching, waiting for the eardrum-busting rant he was about to receive from the pink female.

"Do you ever think to look where you're going?! This planet has other inhabitants on, you know?" Amy quickly said before pushing the somewhat heavy hedgehog off of her.

"I wouldn't have to if you look before just stepping out of nowhere like that! Women like you are clueless to how this world works." the hedgehog shot back. Amy took a step back and realized who she had just ran into.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected…" he said, smirking.

For once, Amy didn't have a witty remark to shoot back, but instead dragged Misty off into another -hopefully- safe place. Misty wasn't enjoying the tugging and being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Okay, enough. I know it's this dumb rule we have, but why did you run away from him? You act like this guy is the father to your child and hadn't seen in five freakin' years." Misty exaggerated sarcastically.

"He's the other suspect. And I don't know him…" Amy said. She was worried Misty might find a dark secret she was good at hiding… until now anyway.

"So what? We have to get them get to know us right? Well, let's go back and say sorry." Misty urged.

"No. I say sorry to absolutely no one. My actions have good reasons behind them. And never, **ever,** tell me what to do! I'm your boss, and damn it, I will get respect like one." Amy was glaring hard at the poor girl, that was terribly frightened by her voice.

Nodding rapidly, Misty tried her best to look brave, but no avail. It was this side of Amy hated to unleash on the poor child, but because she had spent so many years isolating herself from the world, she could care less what Misty thought of her at this point.

"We need to find a better hotel and look around." Amy said. "Okay." was all Misty could muster up.

* * *

"Why does she look familiar?" a hedgehog said to his companion.

"You know her, idiot. That's why." his 'friend' said back.

"I don't remember her being sexy though, and that girl next to her, was, like, hot too…" he trailed off. His dark friend was just about thinking the same, but he kept to himself.

"This is not why I'm here. We have things to discuss." he said with irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. So, my girly friend told me that there is going to be a auction at some rich guy's house where, somehow, he got a hold of a _Chaos Emerald_ and is selling it for around two million. What I was thinking is maybe, we could pose as some good-lookin' hot shots and offer a deal to this guy and then take the loot." the lighter attitude hedgehog spoke.

"Why would we pose as a couple of millionaires for a gem? Why not come off as criminals and steal it?" his dark friend said.

"We did that last time and got caught on camera. I'm not risking getting caught a second time, man. Just ain't happenin'…" the light hedgehog exaggerated. His friend rolled his eyes.

"If we try to pull this off, don't you think we need some sort of back-up, just in case you screw up again." he said, almost snickering at his crude humor.

"Well, we could ask **her**…"

"I know you by now, all you want to do is get to know her _again_. I know you're tricks. If we get a girl on our team, it just adds to your screw-ups."

"By the way she got out of my sight pretty quickly, I'd say she be some use to us, somehow. Who knows, she's probably better at fighting too. All I did was look at her and she ran with that girl. Did I mention they were hot?"

"No. We don't know where she lives, if she's even trustworthy of being included into our plan, or if she doesn't just so happen to be an undercover cop…"

"Those are real?"

* * *

"Amy, I was wondering, exactly was that guy you ran into?" Misty asked. They'd found another hotel to stay for cheaper price, beaten into the clerk, and scored a presidential suite.

"He apart of the duo that stole a chaos emerald from a museum in Paris, France while getting caught on tape." Amy explained. She knew more than that, but Misty didn't have to know that.

"How did they get back so fast?" Misty pondered aloud.

"If you even read the document, he and his partner can run at the speed of sound. That's how."

"Oh…"

Amy rolled her eyes at the sky blue girl and focus more on her outfit. She was currently wearing ripped shorts with a purple tank top and sandals to match. In a city with guys that like to have one-night-stands, showing too much skin was a danger. Misty had a pair of darker looking shorts and a orange, green, and yellow halter top on, with plain orange sandals. As much as Amy wanted to relax and hang out like she used to do, she had a job. A job she has to keep.

"Well, the one in food court was pretty cute." Misty said dreamily. Amy gave a smug look. _'Yeah, you think that.' Amy thought._

"So, what's our next move? We know what they look like and where they possibly hang out. Is that all we need?" Misty asked.

"Of course not. We have to earn their trust first. Learn where they get their information from, who they associate with, where they live… all of that is crucial for this mission."

Misty shrugged. "Well, you're the expert here, aren't you? All of this makes no sense to me. I've never been in the 'field'." she explained.

"That's why I'm in charge. I'm training you for possible future missions. I not saying we'll be partners forever, but for the time being, we are." Amy said.

Misty got up and turned on the flat screen TV that was in the room. Once it was on, a human female dressed in a suit with a microphone in hand showed up.

"_In other news, the police in Paris have contacted G.U.N. about who the criminals are. Being caught on camera is leading to an arrest and will probably count as twenty years in prison. First suspects believes to be the infamous Scourge the Hedgehog, the evil doppleganger to the hero Sonic the Hedgehog. The other suspect, who is also a hedgehog, is being identified as we speak. Only other leads point to Shadow the Hedgehog, anti-hero of the world. G.U.N. agents don't know for sure, but when word comes, you can bet we'll be here to give the report. Back to you Nick."_

"_Thanks, Gloria. Breaking news at five! We have reporter Jack Davidson on the scene with an elderly man who is manager to a local hotel in Station Square. Jack…"_

"_Nick, this man here says two hedgehogs, both female, came in this early morning and one appeared hostile. Vermont, here, believes that this pink hedgehog is the legendary criminal known to take out serial rapist and killers who have murdered innocent children and women has showed up and threatened to kill him. Vermont, anything to add."_

"_**Yeah! The pink one came in all lazy like and the blue one was a little nice. I offered them a room like they asked, but they wanted it for a lower price. I really can't afford it but the pink…uh, what was she called her… Amy! That's it! Amy started threatening me so I had no choice. It was real crazy man!"**_

"_And there you have it! A hedgehog named Amy, who may resemble ex-Freedom Fighter Amelia Rose, and a younger blue hedgehog were here just hours ago. If you see anyone who may looked like the picture shown from security footage, plese contact the police. Nick…"_

Misty turned off the TV. "Is this good?"

"Hell no! If they see us, they'll know we're here. Once they find out who we are they'll turn it back to this." Amy shouted. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss, there's someone here to see you." It was the hotel clerk. Amy growled.

"Damn it! Go answer the door. I'll be back." Amy disappered into the bedroom of the hotel room. Misty carefully approached the door and opened it.

There stood a cerulean hedgehog with emerald green eyes and a ebony hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and eyes to match. Misty just stood there with a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Amy came back and yelled, "Whoever you are, slowly walk into the room with both hands up! Any weapons you have, give to her or else I will shoot."

The hedgehogs emptied their pockets of a retractable pocket knife, and a small handgun. They slowly walked in and Misty shut the dooor. Amy soon regonized the hedgehogs as Sonic and Shadow. Boy, is this day getting better and better…

"Hi Amy!" Sonic greeted. All she did was glare. Misty handed her the knife and gun.

"You look different… do something with your hair?"

Amy took the clip out of the handgun and tossed it to Shadow and threw the knife into Sonics' chest. Then she left again. They turned to Misty.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm… Amy's sister, Misty!" she lied.

"I saw you on the news just now. Me and my friend have something to ask of you." Sonic said.

"That won't be necessary. I not here to work with you or the Freedom Fighters. I quit, remember?" Amy said. She twirled the gun she had around her finger like a pro.

"Shouldn't you have the safety on?"

"I do, unless I need to do anything to either of you, the trigger stays put." Amy said devilishly sweet.

"Right. The Freedom Fighters broke up and it's just me and Shadow now. We heard word that there's someone who's trying to get there hands on the _emeralds_ for some evil plan they have and it's not Eggman this time." Sonic explained.

"Okay, and?"

"We might need your help collecting them." Shadow simply said.

"Why would we want to help you? I saw you an TV just a minute ago." Misty asked.

"There's a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Amy questioned. She didn't believe them one bit, but might as well lead them on. Just to see where it goes…

"When we take the emeralds, we get a 23.5 million dollar reward each from our good friend Rouge. She is a jewel collector after all. We go in and do her dirty work and get the money if we get all seven before the end of the year." Sonic explained.

"What do we do?" Amy said after thinking.

"Amy!" she hushed Misty so Sonic could talk.

"Well, there's this auction in a guy's mansion named Kyle Jackson Thorne III, and he has an emerald and is offering it up. Our plan was to pose as millionaires and steal it."

"That's stupid." Amy said.

"You think you can come up with a better plan?" Shadow challenged.

"I **know** I can. Give me thirty minutes and my foolproof plan will wipe the floor with yours." Amy shot back. With that she left.

"I'm know how to read fortunes!" Misty said.

"Oh, yeah. What's mine?" Sonic said.

"In your future, I see a girl who's pink reject you!"

"Nice…"

"Your welcome."


End file.
